What Is Love
by Kuroify
Summary: Shounen-ai/"Ketika kau merasa nyaman di saat kau tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama seseorang—tanpa kegiatan, tanpa suara—"/Dua pasang mata itu saling menatap, mencari tahu entah apa sebelum salah satunya memutuskan kontak mata akibat wajah yang terasa panas—berani menebak siapa?/YeWon SW&YS/Review?


Choi Siwon selalu bertanya-tanya—kapan ia akan benar-benar jatuh cinta?

Ia bukanlah seorang anak remaja yang tanpa berpikir panjang akan menjalin hubungan dengan siapa saja, juga bukanlah lelaki di umur labil yang mudah terpesona ketika melihat paras gadis di atas rata-rata. Siwon tahu ia telah berada pada umur di mana ia harus serius dengan hubungan asmaranya; bukan menjadikan wanita sekedar sebagai pengisi waktu luang.

Tapi setelah bertahun-tahun sibuk dengan popularitas yang membayanginya, membintangi drama dan bernyanyi bersama para member Super Junior tercinta, ia tak pernah lagi merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan dalam perutnya—juga degup kencang jantung akibat gugup dan _excited_ berlebihan.

Siwon mulai bertanya, benarkan saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk jatuh cinta? Apakah tak memiliki perasaan itu untuk siapa pun adalah hal yang cukup normal?

Di detik di mana ia menanyakannya, Kim Jongwoon hanya dapat tersenyum hangat. "Tentu saja itu normal. Lagipula, semakin sering kau jatuh cinta, semakin sering pula kau patah hati nantinya."

Dan Siwon hanya dapat tertegun mendengarnya.

**.**

**.**

_Here it is; just a simple one-shot fict with romance as the main genre. The characters in this fict are belong to theirself. And I've to warn you something before: this fict contains Boys Love (yaoi), may be Out of Character, and include crack (unofficial) pair/couple. Please back off if you don't have any interest or maybe hate the pair/chara(s) or even my plot. Thanks for your attention._

**What Is Love**

_** Fairy .siwoonie's Request**: A cute WonYe fanfiction_

_[—**T**ell me, if this is lov**e**.]_

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya, Siwon tak benar-benar ingin menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun juga—dan ia tak pula benar-benar ingin jatuh cinta. Tapi beberapa orang mulai menggodanya, bertanya-tanya kapan ia yang _notabene_ dikatakan sebagai visual Super Junior akan memiliki pasangan (di saat Shindong saja sudah memikirkan waktu yang tepat untuk menikah).

"Tak apa, _Hyung_," celetuk Ryeowook yang saat itu baru saja menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa. "Di saat semua member telah memiliki kekasih, masih ada aku yang akan menemanimu sebagai member tanpa pendamping."

Siwon meringis, terlebih di saat member lain tertawa menanggapi. Ryeowook adalah tipe lelaki yang menganggap wanita adalah makhluk paling merepotkan dan sulit ditebak—dan karena mereka adalah lelaki yang ditakdirkan bersanding dengan wanita, pemilik suara tenor itu nyaris—benar-benar nyaris—bersumpah akan _single_ selamanya.

Tak memiliki kekasih bukan berarti payah atau tak diminati. Semua orang tahu Siwon adalah seorang _idol multi-talented_ dengan wajah tampan, tubuh atletis, sifat baik, dan ber-_manner_ tinggi. Masalahnya kini, hatinya berkata lain; di saat kebanyakan orang berharap cintanya berbalas, Siwon malah berharap segera jatuh cinta.

"Kau ini... stres, ya?" tanya member _sub-unit_ K.R.Y yang tertua. "Untuk apa berpikir sejauh itu? Kau percaya Tuhan, seharusnya kau juga percaya bahwa setiap manusia memiliki pasangannya masing-masing. Jadi, untuk apa dipikirkan?"

Kebanyakan orang mengeluh dikarenakan mereka jatuh cinta di saat yang tak tepat atau dalam keadaan yang kurang pas. Tapi tak ada yang menyadari betapa frustasi orang yang tak jatuh cinta—betapa inginnya mereka menyukai seseorang dan merasakan frasa tersendiri ketika mencintai di saat yang tepat pada orang yang tepat pula. Siwon merasakannya, dan ia yakin Yesung tak paham posisinya.

Murni keisengan semata, di saat para member termasuk dirinya sedang menikmati makan siang bersama, Siwon bertanya lugu—seolah dirinya murid tingkat akhir sekolah dasar yang pertama kali tertarik pada gadis kecil teman sekelasnya. "Cinta itu... apa, sih?"

Keadaan hening menyebabkan Shindong berdeham agak keras. "Cinta itu apa yang kurasakan pada Nari," jawabnya bermaksud bercanda. Beberapa member bersiul menanggapi, sedangkan Siwon mengerlingkan mata sebagai reaksi.

"Menurutku, cinta itu seperti air," Sungmin yang paham kegundahan hati salah satu _dongsaeng_-nya tersenyum kecil. "Ketika ada banyak air, kau tak menyadari betapa berharganya air itu. Namun ketika tak ada, kau akan merasa haus dan sedih."

Masih berusaha mencerna perumpaan sang _hyung_ bermarga Lee, Siwon dapat mendengar Donghae melakukan gerakan kecil. "Cinta itu sesuatu yang amat berarti, tapi tak harus kau miliki," ucapnya sebelum menyengir layaknya anak kecil, kontras dengan kalimatnya yang penuh arti.

Suasana ribut tak dapat terelakkan setelahnya. Siwon tahu cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi, jadi ia tak memusingkan diri. Seraya menyuapkan sesendok kuah sup yang dimasak khusus oleh Henry, ia memikirkan kembali perkataan Donghae dan Sungmin. Rumit sekali.

"Ketika kau merasa nyaman di saat kau tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama seseorang—tanpa kegiatan, tanpa suara—" Di sebelahnya, Yesung menolehkan kepala untuk menatap sang _dongsaeng_ yang kebingungan. "—Maka orang itulah yang kau cintai."

_**#**_

"Lihat, siapa yang sedang melamun."

Siwon terlonjak ketika seseorang melompat ke atas tempat tidurnya—tentu saja tempat tidur di rumahnya karena ia tidak tinggal bersama member lain di dalam _dorm_—dan hendak bersumpah serapah layaknya manusia taat beribadah; namun gagal ketika melihat Yesung berbaring di sebelahnya, menatap dengan senyuman penuh yang entah mengapa begitu memanjakan mata.

Senyuman kecil ia tunjukkan, tak berniat untuk berkomentar. Pandangannya kembali berpusat pada langit-langit kamar, tak mengacuhkan sang _hyung_ yang datang tanpa diundang.

"Leeteuk-_hyung_ meneleponmu berkali-kali, tapi kau tak mengangkatnya. Semua member khawatir, jadi aku berinisiatif datang ke rumahmu," jelas sang Kim tanpa diminta. "Aku tak tahu rumah mana yang sedang kau tinggali, tapi untunglah aku berhasil menemukanmu di percobaan yang ketiga."

Dengan penuh rasa bersalah, Siwon menolehkan kepala. "Kau tak perlu—"

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" sela Yesung dengan sepasang mata sipitnya yang berusaha menunjukkan betapa khawatirnya ia. "Apa kau dituntut oleh orang tuamu untuk segera memiliki pasangan? Kau bisa bercerita padaku, atau Leeteuk-_hyung_, Shindong, atau siapa pun."

"Sama sekali tidak, _Hyung_," Siwon mendapati dirinya terhipnotis untuk terus memandang iris _hazel_ di hadapannya lekat. "Aku hanya takut menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tak normal karena tak menyukai siapa pun juga. Oh, dan kasus Ryeowook berbeda," ujarnya kemudian.

Yesung mengangguk paham, menahan diri sebisa mungkin untuk tak mengatai Siwon mirip gadis remaja karena memikirkan masalah asmara sedemikian rupa. "Kurasa hampir semua member selain Shindong dan Leeteuk-_hyung_ sedang tak menyukai siapa pun dan tak memiliki pasangan."

Yang lebih tua bangkit, mendengus tak habis pikir. "Kau ini berlebihan, Siwon-_ah_. Jangan seperti Sungmin yang senang mengkhawatirkan hal tak penting secara berlebihan. Lagipula, Sungmin lebih dewasa dan dapat mengatasi masalahnya dengan baik," Yesung melanjutkan dengan nada meremehkan, "Sedangkan kau tidak."

"_Ya_, Yesung-_hyung_!" seru Siwon tak terima, meraih tangan _hyung_-nya yang terlihat menahan tawa. "Bagaimana aku bisa berkeluh-kesah padamu jika tanggapanmu seperti ini?"

Dengan perlahan, Yesung melepaskan tangan Siwon yang menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya, lalu membungkuk sedikit untuk mengacak surai hitam sang _dongsaeng_ yang tanpa sadar tak sanggup mengedipkan mata. "Kau ini _childish_, asal kau tahu."

Siwon merengut, menepis lembut tangan sang _hyung_—kemudian merasa _ehemkehilanganehem_—dan langsung menarik sang pemilik tangan hingga terjatuh tepat di sampingnya. "Hukumanmu karena mengataiku _childish_, _Hyung_." Ia memeluk erat Yesung menggunakan kedua tangan dan kakinya. "Kau harus menjadi gulingku."

"Heh. Jangan bercan—JANGAN TIDUR, CHOI SIWON!"

_**#**_

Shindong tengah duduk di hadapan televisi ketika Siwon mengambil posisi di sebelahnya, menawari camilan yang tak mungkin ditolak, lalu memfokuskan diri pada hal yang sama. Drama romansa lain yang dibintangi oleh artis tampan dan cantik lain serta alur cerita mustahil lain—entahlah.

Sang Choi tak lagi memusingkan masalah jatuh cinta atau cinta atau apapun sejenisnya; karena akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa Yesung benar tentang ada saat yang tepat dan orang yang tepat menantinya, mungkin bukan sekarang, tapi nanti, suatu saat.

Namun rasa penasaran kembali menguasainya ketika si tokoh utama di dalam drama tersebut berkata: "Aku mencintaimu, tanpa alasan, tanpa kuketahui mengapa, dan yang kutemukan hanyalah diriku yang tak bisa melepaskanmu. Sungguh, aku mencintai—"

_Persetan_.

"_Hyung_?" panggilnya pelan, cukup untuk menarik perhatian Shindong yang lebih fokus mengunyah daripada menonton kisah melankolis di depan sana. "Apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta pada Nari?"

_Idol_ tergolong gemuk itu tak mengalihkan pandangan, berusaha menelan makanan di dalam mulutnya sebelum menjawab, "Entahlah. Mungkin semuanya, atau mungkin tak ada hal spesifik."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu yakin bahwa kau mencintainya?"

Shindong menunda menjawab pertanyaan yang Siwon lontarkan, memilih untuk beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil air dingin yang mungkin saja bisa memberikan pencerahan. Ia tak tahu jawabannya. Kenapa Siwon harus menanyakan pertanyaan tak penting seperti itu?

"Begini, Siwon-_ah_," Ia mulai memikirkan kata-kata yang pas. "Ketika kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang, yang kau tahu dan yakini hanyalah; kau jatuh cinta. Sesimpel itu, tak ada penjelasan lebih menarik," sambungnya seraya melirik lawan bicaranya sesaat.

"Kau pernah jatuh cinta, 'kan? Aku tahu kau pernah. Apa lagi yang harus kau ketahui di saat kau pernah mengalaminya?"

Siwon yakin ia pernah jatuh cinta atau memiliki kekasih, atau malah patah hati—tapi semua itu telah berlalu lama sekali, terlalu lama hingga ia lupa apa yang ia rasakan dan senyum macam apa yang ia suguhi. Terlalu sederhana, terlalu simpel hingga tak ada yang membekas di dalam hati.

"Terserahlah, _Hyung_." Siwon memilih untuk menyerah. "Aku tak mau tahu lagi."

_**#**_

Yesung tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding gedung agensi—tentu saja bagian dalam, ia tak mau mengambil risiko melamun di bagian luar gedung—seraya memejamkan mata, mendengarkan alunan nada yang berasal dari _ear-phone_ di telinganya. Hari itu udara mulai terasa dingin, musim salju akan datang sebentar lagi.

"_Hyung_!" Suara Siwon tak berhasil membuatnya kembali fokus pada tujuan awalnya datang ke gedung S.M Entertainment. Pemuda lebih tinggi darinya itu menarik salah satu _ear-phone_ miliknya hingga terlepas, mendapat tatapan kesal yang dibalas senyum tak berdosa.

"Kenapa belum pulang?" tanya si pemilik iris _hazel_ memulai pembicaraan. Siwon mengikuti apa yang Yesung lakukan—menyandarkan tubuh pada dinding, agak berjengit dikarenakan sensasi dingin—lalu menjawab, "Karena belum ingin."

Dengan _ear-phone_ terlepas sebelah, Yesung tak lagi yakin ia dapat menikmati lagu-lagu yang ditawarkan oleh _ipod_-nya. Ia memilih untuk mematikan benda elektronik itu, menatap kosong tanah atau apapun. _Mood_-nya tak terlalu baik, namun tak juga buruk.

Hembusan angin nakal menyebabkan syal yang ia kenakan melambai pelan, berusaha memberitahu dirinya betapa sunyi suasana akibat tak ada yang bersuara. Yesung bahkan mulai meragukan keberadaan Siwon di sampingnya, atau mungkin orang-orang di dalam gedung yang biasanya tak pernah kehabisan kata-kata.

Siwon sendiri memejamkan mata, kehabisan bahan pembicaraan karena sebenarnya ia hanya kebetulan lewat. Namun Yesung terlihat begitu kesepian, dan ia tak tega membiarkan _hyung_-nya berdiri diam tanpa teman di sisinya. Lagipula, ia juga tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Mungkin Yesung sedang memiliki masalah. Siwon tak ingin ikut campur, tak ingin pula dianggap sok tahu. Karena itu ia menolehkan kepala, memandangi sang member bersurai senada dengannya; lalu dapat merasakan tubuhnya memberikan reaksi agak berbeda, mengundang senyuman tanpa alasan.

Meski berada di dalam suasana sepi tanpa suara, cuaca dingin, dan bahkan _mood_ yang mungkin tak sebaik biasanya, entah mengapa Siwon merasa semua baik-baik saja. Ia bahkan merasa nyaman dan dapat melanjutkan kegiatan ini berjam-jam lamanya—dalam diam, hanya untuk menikmati keadaan hening juga wajah sang _hyung_ yang tak dapat dibaca.

Ia tak tahu apakah yang ia lakukan benar atau tidak, namun Siwon terlanjur menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggeggam tangan Yesung yang terabaikan—terasa dingin yang anehnya hangat; jangan bertanya karena ia tak mengerti pula. Yang lebih tua menoleh, memandang penuh tanya tapi tak memberikan reaksi penolakan.

Dan Siwon bersyukur, sungguh.

"_Ketika kau merasa nyaman di saat kau tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama seseorang—tanpa kegiatan, tanpa suara—maka orang itulah yang kau cintai."_

Kalimat itu terngiang di telinganya, sebuah kalimat dari orang yang sama. Siwon berpura-pura tak peduli, membiarkan Yesung menatapnya aneh dan penasaran. Degup jantungnya normal, agak lebih terasa dan menciptakan sensasi yang mungkin sempat ia lupakan.

Siwon tahu ia jatuh cinta—ia tak bisa menjelaskannya, dan seperti kata Shindong, _ia hanya tahu_.

Angin dingin kembali berhembus, menyebabkan Yesung tanpa sadar membalas genggaman tangan Siwon dengan erat. Mungkin hanya khayalannya; karena saat itu ia merasakan sebuah kehangatan menjalar dari tangannya, merambat ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya tanpa pengecualian. Darahnya berdesir, tiba-tiba saja pikirannya kacau dan dipenuhi oleh satu orang.

Dua pasang mata itu saling menatap, mencari tahu entah apa sebelum salah satunya memutuskan kontak mata akibat wajah yang terasa panas—berani menebak siapa?

Yesung menggunakan tangan kanannya yang bebas untuk mencubit pipinya. Pasti ada yang salah. Mana mungkin ia merona (ya ampun, merona?) hanya karena bertukar pandang dengan Choi Siwon yang meski tampan namun adalah... oh, tunggu, Siwon itu siapa?

Pikirannya kacau, dan Yesung baru saja hendak memejamkan mata dengan maksud agar terbangun dari mimpi jika saja Siwon tak mengecup pipinya, tersenyum lebar dengan ekspresi yang menurutnya gabungan antara manis dan menyebalkan, kemudian berkata dengan frontal—

"Kurasa aku jatuh cinta, _Hyung_."

... uh, sialan.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Credit title & quote: EXO's First Mini Album – Mama; What Is Love_

_Pertama, saya lagi suka model fict seperti ini (baca: singkat, padat, ringan) walaupun rata-rata fict saya nggak jauh beda.  
_

_Kedua, saya sedang dihantui WB yang sudah lama tak menjerat, kehilangan sense menulis, tak punya waktu, miskin imajinasi—entahlah, banyak sekali._

_Ketiga, saya tahu request Chuz-unnie itu fict WonYe yang cute, dan saya juga tahu ini nggak cute. Eotteoke? TT_

_Thanks for reading!_

**_Review?_**


End file.
